Clumsy Commander
by Hikari2306
Summary: You've been with the Commander of the Survey Corps for some time now. Life has always been busy and the both of you had hardly any time with each other. Finally, the two of you have a few off-days together and the two of you decided to spend the day with each other. *Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fic. Please review! [Y/N]-Your Name. I do not own any AOT/SNK characters!*


You woke up early in the morning, as usual, alone on Erwin's bed. Even though it is your off day, you're used to the morning routine that you had in the military. You sat up on the bed, enjoying the beautiful morning.

"Ah, what a peaceful day."

Birds are chirping loudly, sunlight shining through the opened windows, warming up the bed that you are on and the smell of something burning from downstairs… BURNING? You flipped off the bed covers and ran downstairs and found out that the burning smell is coming from the kitchen, along with a trail of black smoke.

"Help!" shouted a familiar male voice. You turned into the kitchen, to see that the wood stove is on fire and the handsome commander trying to put it out with a towel.

"Hold on, I'll grab some water!"

You reached for a bucket and ran towards the river right outside the house. Once the bucket is filled, you ran back into the kitchen, and splashed the water over the stove. The fire died down instantly, all that was left was the black smokes filling up the kitchen.

"Oh my god Erwin, are you trying to burn down the house?!" You shouted at the tall man whose face is covered in black soot.

"I-I'm sorry [Y/N], I was just trying to make breakfast for you." Erwin looked at you innocently with his blue eyes. Oh my god he looks so cute, just like a sad puppy, you thought.

"Oh well." You said. You tried to be angry at him, but he just looked too cute.

"I'm so sorry." Erwin apologized again with slightly teary puppy eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, are you hurt anywhere?" You asked, slowly walking up to him, checking for burns on his arms and trying to wipe some of the black soot off his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Erwin said and dabbed some black soot on your face, chuckling.

"Hey! Stop messing around and go get yourself cleaned up, I'll handle it here." You shooed him away before he can make any more mess.

"Alright, alright." Erwin left the kitchen after giving you a pat on your head and messing up your hair with his clean hand.

You started cleaning up the kitchen. What a mess, you thought to yourself as you threw away the burnt pan and kitchen towel. Come to think of it, you have never seen or heard of Erwin cooking before.

All along you guys have been eating food from the dining hall in the military. It seems kind of sweet of him to make breakfast for you. That is what you like of him, the usually stoic Commander has a soft side too. You smile to yourself and wiped of the remaining soot off the counter.

"What are you smiling at?" Erwin returned to the kitchen, with a soot-free face and a dirty towel in his hand.

"Nothing." You said. "The pan is out, looks like we will have to eat something else for breakfast. How about fruits? I can just cut them and make some orange juice too." You reached over the counter towards the fruit basket and picked some apples and oranges out.

"Sure, I can help with the cutting." Erwin said as he walked up next to you, taking some apples off your hands and starting to cut it up with a knife.

 _~Barely a few seconds later~_

"OUCH!" Erwin cried out. He had cut his finger with the knife. Blood started leaking out from the cut.

"Oh my god Erwin!" You rushed to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet. "Come here." You reached out for Erwin's injured hand and started to clean the wound with antiseptic wash before bandaging it.

"I'm sorry for the trouble" Erwin said, looking at the floor gloomily.

"It's alright. Why not you just wait outside? I'll cut up the rest of the fruits and bring it out to you."

"Okay, thanks." He ruffled your hair again and walked out of the kitchen. You kind of hate it when he keeps messing up your hair, but it seems kind of cute at the same time.

You kept the first aid kit back to where it belongs and continue cutting up the fruits. Hmmm, he seems to be a bit clumsy today, you thought to yourself. ' _A bit_ ' will seem to be an understatement as the day goes by.

You took the plates full of fruits and two cups of orange juice out to the dining room, where you see Erwin sitting at the dining table. He smiled at you when he sees you approaching. The both of you ate and chat happily at the same time. You love spending time like this with him, just the two of you alone, chatting happily about almost anything, without any worry at all.

"So [Y/N], what do you want to do today?" Erwin asked just as he finished his plate of fruits.

"I want to finish the sweater that I've been knitting." Winter is coming soon and you've decided to knit a sweater for your dear commander. "All I've left is the right sleeve and the stitch-on patterns and then I'm done."

"Sure, I'll help you with the patterns!" Erwin said happily, deemed to be usefultoday.

"Really? You can stitch?" You looked at him in surprise.

"Well, it is not that hard right?" Erwin said confidently and took all the plates in the room to the kitchen to wash. Somehow you had a bad feeling about this…

 _~~~A few minutes later~~~_

"No Erwin! This is not how you hold a needle!" You snatched the needle off Erwin's big hands before he can hurt anyone. You have never seen anyone holding a needle like that before; he looks like he is going to stab someone with it. _He seems to be so clueless about everything else other than military stuffs._

"I-I was just messing around, [Y/N]! Give it back!" Erwin said as he takes back the needle from your hand, trying to imitate the way you are holding the needle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can finish it well on my own." Clearly, this is not going to turn out well, you thought.

"Yes, yes, I want to help you, I can't just leave everything for you to do. I want to help!" Erwin said, slightly pouting. _Why is he so cute?!_

"Alright, be careful and don't mess it up okay?"

"I won't, trust me, I know what I am doing." The commander said with the determined look in his eyes as he started to put the thread in the needle and starts stitching up the patterns.

 _~~A few seconds later~~_

"OUCH!"

"Erwin! I thought you said you knew what you are doing?!" You shouted at him, grabbing his hand and inspecting the wound. Tiny drops of blood are dripping off his finger. You went to take another bandage and wrapped it around his finger. "Just leave it to me, I can finished it by myself."

"Well, accidents happen, don't they? Don't worry, it's just a poke." Erwin pulled his hand back and carried on with the stitches.

By the time the sweater is finished, Erwin's fingers are full of bandages.

As the rest of the day goes by, Erwin seemed to be getting clumsier. He tripped over the stool in the living room, causing the whole bookshelf to collapse on him when he tried to hold on to it for balance. He helped to do laundry but somehow managed to make a hole in one of the shirts. And there you are, trying to clear up all the mess that he had made. _How can the great commander of the survey corps be so clumsy?! You lost count of the number of times you've face palmed yourself._

So much for a "peaceful day" eh?

 _~~A few days later, at the survey corps HQ~~_

"That is all, any questions? If not, you may return to your training." The commander of the survey corps concluded the meeting about the upcoming expedition.

"Did you see his fingers? They're covered in bandages!" You heard one of the new female recruit whispering to her friends behind you. "Wonder what happened? Do you think it is because he cut himself while cutting fruits at home or injured himself when he is sewing?"

"Don't be silly," one of her friends replied. "He's the commander! There is no way he could be so clumsy! Must've gotten injured during training or something..."

Oh, if only they knew… _If only…_


End file.
